Precious Treasure
by wolfwisdom
Summary: Violet had a terrible past and since then has moved on to a peaceful future but suddenly Draco enters her world, shaking everything that she worked so hard to accomplish. Will Violet allow the boy that has picked on her from First year change her life?
1. Remembering The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except oc's.**

**Chapter 1:** Remembering The Past

_A flash of a bright green light hit the body of a mother, the other of a father._

_A little girl of the age of four witnessed her parents being murdered before her light brown eyes. The little girl put her hands over her mouth, trying to keep from screaming, making her present to the death eater. Tears rolled over the plains of her cheeks, traveling to the end of her jaw, gently dropping to the bloodied floor. However, the girl could not help but muffle her noises nevertheless the death eater caught the faint noise._

_The shadowy figure glided over to a wooden coat closet and opened the doors. The youngster immediately shot out of the closet and ran towards the front door._

_Once outside in the cold winter she rounded the next corner into an alleyway, hiding behind some trashcans._

_Her little ears heard stocky footsteps stop momentarily and then walk away from the entrance of the alley. When she could no longer hear the footsteps, she began sprinting as fast as she could._

_The winter breeze prickled her bare skin. The cold cement stuck to her naked feet, making it harder to escape._

_After a couple of days, of being alone without any resources, the little girl finally decided to stop at someone's doorway._

_She gently knocked on the wooden door in front of her. She collapsed onto her knees, her body starting to give up on her. She was exhausted from everything that had happened in such a short time that her mind had not really fully grasped the fact that her parents were gone…forever. She would never be able to hear her mother's sweet voice call her name or her father singing his little song that had created especially for her._

_A rather hefty woman with bright red hair opened the door. The stranger gasped when she gazed upon the little girl that was at her doorstep._

_"Help..." was all the girl could say before passing out from the days travel._

"Violet! Wake up!" Ron yelled as he shook her body gently.

"Ron! Stop it! Let me sleep!" she complained, kicking Ron away from her, then hiding underneath the covers.

"No! You have to get up now!" he persisted.

"What the hell for?" Violet screamed.

"It's the last day of summer vacation." He stated the obvious.

"That's all the more reason for me to sleep longer. Now good bye Ron." She hid underneath the comforters once more.

"We plan on celebrating and you're coming whether you like it or not." He stated as he yanked the blankets off of Violet's body.

"Fine…" she huffed as she sat up against her stacked pillows, giving up on going back to sleep.

"Good, be ready soon." He smiled as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Violet stood up walked to her closet and grabbed a simple outfit. On her way out she grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste and hairbrush. She could never trust her Weasley brothers; they were always pulling pranks and often used her as a test subject as well as Ron.

She made her way through the cramped hallway and arrived at the bathroom. Violet turned to knob to open the door but it was occupied as usual.

"Who's in there?" Violet asked.

"It's me." Ginny replied.

"Come on hurry up. I need to take a shower." Violet complained.

"I'll be done soon." Ginny said.

"You always say that." She whispered as she leaned up against the wall, waiting for Ginny to get out.

"Hey Violet." Harry greeted.

"Hi." Violet responded with a kind smile. It was only then that she remembered what she was wearing, short shorts and a tank top. She had meant to put a large shirt over her nightwear but had completely forgotten.

"The bathroom is always busy around here." He smiled.

"You can say that again." Violet grinned.

Just then the door opened to reveal a fresh Ginny.

"There it's all yours." Ginny grinned and blushed as she walked passed Harry. Violet just rolled her eyes.

She quickly entered the room, taking a shower that took her about ten minutes. Violet threw on a plain orange shirt with fitted faded blue jeans. She performed a spell that automatically dried her short black layered, naturally curled bob with thin bangs. She brushed her teeth and even flossed before hand. She grabbed her belongings and exited the bathroom and strutted to her room, throwing her clothes on the floor and then closing the door.

Violet raced down the few staircases that kept her from getting to the kitchen.

Once she entered the space she sat at the table and grabbed a plate, piling it with three buttermilk pancakes, two scrambled eggs and a few sausage links.

"So where are we doing today?" Violet raised as she smothered butter all over the pancakes.

"First, we're going to go to Hogsmeade and then a wizard fair." Ron said.

"Hogsmeade is going to be so packed with it being the last day of summer." Violet protested again.

"True, but we have to stop-" George started.

"-at the store for some more-" Fred interrupted.

"-gadgets." George finished.

"Well, it doesn't sound to bad. It should be fun." Violet commented.


	2. Celebrating Like Teenagers Do

**Chapter 2:** Celebrating Like Teenagers Do

After breakfast the golden trio, Weasley twins and Violet aparrated to Hogsmeade. They disappeared into the thick crowds to go to the gadget store.

Violet could feel her chest heaving faster, her heart raced with an aching pain. Her stomach became jumpy with nervousness. The world around her was suddenly spinning, making her head heavy. Violet thought she was about to pass out and no body would really notice because she was at the back of the group. But suddenly Harry appeared by her side, offing a helping hand. She smiled at him with gratitude.

Once they reached the shop the twins suddenly disappeared.

"Thanks for helping me back there." Violet slightly blushed with embarrassment.

"No problem. What are best friends for." He pat her back.

"I still can't believe that I agreed to come to Hogsmeade. I'm not very good with crowds but you already knew that." She laughed.

"Yeah, but everybody is afraid of something." Harry reassured.

Violet was touched by his gentleness.

Shortly, the rest of the group appeared with purchased items stuffed into their pockets.

"Are you guys done shopping?" Violet asked with sarcasm.

"Yeah, let's head to the fair." Ron announced.

They walked out of the shop, battling the crowd.

"Wait, stop." Violet suddenly announced as they were about to round the corner.

"Why?" the rest of the group asked in unison.

"Look over there. Isn't that Malfoy?" Violet asked pointing to a platinum blonde dressed in a nice suit.

"Yeah, that is." Hermione said while squinting her eyes for a better look.

"He sure is acting suspicious." Ron whispered.

"You mean more than usual." Violet corrected.

"Let's go-" Fred started.

"-check it out." George finished.

"Ok." The trio and Violet replied in harmony.

They group quietly stalked after Draco, trying to keep up with his fast pace. They sped around corners of the cramped stonewall hallways. But he soon disappeared in a shop with some mysterious cloaked figures. Draco paused momentarily to check his surroundings.

Violet was about to step out of place when Ron pulled her back, causing her not to tip over her own feet.

"God, you're so clumsy." Ron whispered in her ear.

"Well, I'm sorry." Violet supposed cruelly.

"Be quiet." Hermione ordered and they both without delay kept their mouths shut. Hermione was not to be tested when she was angry.

The group kept hidden within the shadows. Draco's senses were satisfied as he went into the shop and locked the door.

"Great, they're heading in the back. How are we going to see them?" Violet complained.

"Quit you're whining." Ron demanded.

_God, everybody's getting on my case today, _Violet thought.

"Vie, are you coming?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." She ran to them.

They climbed on some crates that were located next to the wall, reaching the roof for a better view of the inexplicable meeting that was seen through a window.

"I cant see." Fred said.

"Neither can I." George said.

They continued to quarrel and accidentally bumped into violet, making her slip forward down the roof and fall to the ground with a muffled thud. Violet groaned at the sudden jolt of pain that spread throughout her body. She slowly turned on her side and sat up, still out of breath. The pain started clouding her mind, creating the world to slowly go black.

"Vie! Vie!" Hermione whispered loudly.

Violet forced herself to wake up. She knew that she was in dangerous territory and she didn't want to get caught by its defenders.

"I'm fine." Violet mouthed.

Violet crawled backwards towards a gap in the stonewall that surrounded the small area. She made her way through the entrance, still peering at the window. Suddenly she bumped into a pair of legs.

Violet's heart immediately picked up speed as she bumped into a pair of strong legs. She slowly twisted around and gazed up to see that it was Draco.

_Just my luck I get caught, _Violet thought.

"What's a stray cat doing so far from home?" he asked with coolness.

Her voice caught in her throat as she tried to respond.

"Speechless for a change." He smirked and roughly took a hold of her, slamming her into the nearest wall.

Violet groaned as the stones dug into her skin.

"Let me go!" she spat in his face. He slapped her at the rude response, letting her fall to the ground.

Draco bent down to grab her but Violet quickly twisted, stood up while launching her fist into his face, sending Draco flying towards the hard flooring. Violet jumped over him and started running out of the hallway. She soon spotted the group still up top on the old roof.

"Let's get out of here!" Violet whispered loudly.

They retraced their steps and hurried to violet's side.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked, seeing Violet's split lip and red cheek.

"I had a run in with Malfoy."

"That son of a bitch." Harry said as he went to go after Draco but she grabbed his arm with her bad hand.

"Harry, there is no time. We need to go." Violet said with pleading eyes.

"You're right." He caved in.

They suddenly apparated, trying to escape without being seen.

**A/n:** Please reivew. ^___^


	3. Finding Ways To Pass The Time

**Chapter 3:** Finding Ways To Pass The Time

Violet said good-bye to her parents, not wanting to leave them to go to Hogwarts for an entire year before she would see them again. Every year when she departed for school, she would dearly miss home but over the years she became more of a homebody. Spending time with her family was important to her then really hanging out with her friends. But then her friends were always over at her home.

"VIOLET! COME ON WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!" Ron yelled as the conductor announced that they had two minutes left before they were scheduled to abscond.

"I'M COMING!" Violet shouted as she embraced her parents for the last time and scurried off to Ron's side.

"It's about bloody time." He scolded as they rushed onto the train, finding a compartment that with held their friends.

"I didn't take that long. Now quit getting on my back about everything." Violet argued.

Violet opened the door and saw her friends; she sat next to Hermione with a huff.

"What did Ron do now?" Hermione posed.

"I was just saying good bye to mom and dad and then he tells me to hurry up." Violet responded.

"We had two minutes left before the train was about to leave." Ron defended.

"Well, you didn't need to be so mean about it. You've been getting on my case for every little thing since yesterday." Violet complained.

"You were caught by Malfoy. He could have done something to you. I just want you to be more careful. After all I am your older brother and it is my job to protect you." Ron announced.

"Well, I proved that I could take care of myself, somewhat, after what I did to Malfoy." Violet bragged.

Everybody broke into a fit of laughter, remembering how Violet told them about her victory.

"She does have a point, Ron." Harry insisted.

"I totally agree." Hermione approved. Ron rolled his eyes.

"You are still my little sister and I will fulfill my duties as your bother." Ron declared.

"Whatever, keeps you entertained Ron." Violet giggled.

"Who's hungry?" Ron asked as his stomach growled at the sudden thought of food.

"I am." Violet popped.

"Didn't you have breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but I want candy and stuff." Violet responded.

"I don't know how you manage your figure with all the junk that you eat." Hermione pondered.

"Fast metabolism." Violet shrugged as she got up along with Ron and exited the compartment, searching for the candy haul.

They walked down an isle, pushing passed some people but soon arrived to the wagon with eager stomachs and watering mouths.

They paid for a couple of a couple of chocolate frogs and other sugary substances. Then they determined to head back to Harry and Hermione. However, Violet was suddenly shoved out of the way, hitting the wall roughly. Violet glanced up and saw that it was Draco with a healing black eye.

"Watch where you're going, Weasels." Draco scoffed as he strutted towards the moveable candy store. Violet was not going to take his attitude anymore. She had had her fill of him and they weren't even close to Hogwarts yet.

"Here, hold these." Violet handed Ron the candies and made her way over to Malfoy. He was close to the cart but not fully there yet. Violet brought up her hands and pushed Draco hard, making him trip over his own feet and land on the wagon, covering his entire torso and face with sweets of all sorts.

"Opps, my bad." Violet laughed as she stared at the mighty Draco fall from his throne.

"WEASLEY!" Draco yelled as he got up from the wagon and started charging after Violet.

Violet bolted to Ron.

"RON! RUN!" Violet yelled as they both ran to the compartment, Violet shutting the double doors quickly and locking them.

Draco tried prying the doors open but saw that his effort was fruitless.

"Weasley, open the doors!" Draco commanded through clenched teeth.

"I don't think so." Violet said as she crossed her arms and tapped the corner of her mouth with her index finger.

"OPEN IT!" Draco screamed with a reddening face.

"No, now go get cleaned up. You smell good but you look terrible." Violet commented with a triumphant smile.

"Just you wait, Weasley." Draco glowered.

"I'm so scared." Violet shook.

Draco decided to leave, saving what was left of his dignity. Violet breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked with a bemused grin.

"I pushed Malfoy on to the candy cart. It was a good way to pass the time." Violet shrugged as though it was natural.

"He looked pretty pissed." Harry commented.

"Yeah, but it was funny." Violet grinned.

"You've got that right." Hermione commented.

They giggled over the major incident and snacked on some of the candy, waiting to arrive at Hogwarts.


	4. Money And Clothes

**Chapter 4:** Money And Clothes

Violet woke up from her little nap that she had on the smooth train ride back to Hogwarts. She stretched her arms over her head.

"Where's Harry?" Violet yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"He's convinced that Draco's a death eater so he went to where Draco is staying." Ron said.

"The train is going to be stopping shortly. I'll go see if I can find him. Don't wait for me ok." Violet said as she slung her messenger bag over her body.

"Are you sure?" Hermione questioned with concerned eyes.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Violet reassured them as she exited the compartment in search of Harry.

She walked along the average hallways, scanning people's faces. Violet continued along her way to the end of the train when suddenly the train came to a jerking stop. Violet grasped the handlebar that attached to the wall. Students left their compartments, squeezing passed Violet to the platform.

Once the crowds died off Violet continued her way to the end of the train. She spotted Draco still inside a compartment with the doors closed. He glanced up to pull the blinder down but spotted Violet, a sudden look of annoyance appeared on his face as he pulled the blinder down. Violet looked at him almost horrified. She didn't know what Draco was doing in there, he could be hurting somebody or worse.

Violet gathered up her courage and ran to the door, sliding it open. Draco turned to her with a scowl. Her blue orbs searched around the compartment for Harry and didn't find what she was looking for.

"What are you doing in here?" Draco asked with resentment.

"I was just looking for someone." Violet supposed as she entered the compartment.

"He left with Weasley and the mudblood." He lied.

"I don't believe you." Violet crossed her arms with a burning rage.

"Why not?" Draco asked with innocence that he was obviously pretending.

"Let's see because you are in Slytherin and have always been a liar." Violet counted on her fingers.

"I haven't lied to you." Draco stepped closer to Violet, closing the gap between them.

"Well, you've lied to my friends so I wouldn't necessarily say that you are innocent." She breathed closely to his lips. Violet was surprised that she was this close to him let alone that he was allowing her to go further.

"How would you know?" he questioned barely touching her slightly overfull lips.

"Because unlike you I am observant." Violet alleged, as she pulled back and walked passed Draco who stood in his spot, feeling slightly disappointed.

He knew that Violet was adopted and raised by the Weasleys but it was still weird that he let a mudblood anywhere near him.

Violet glanced around the compartment once more to satisfy the nagging feeling that would not settle. She decided to exit the train with Draco following behind her, closing the door. Violet reached the platform and continued along the dirt path that lead over to the carriages.

Once there she was stopped by one of the teachers.

"Confirm, who you are?" the teacher asked while holding a scroll of all students names.

"I don't believe this. Violet Weasley." She answered.

"Ah, ok. Confirm who you are?" the teacher turned to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy." He growled as though everybody was supposed to know who the infamous Draco Malfoy was. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen Harry potter? He's late." The teacher asked Violet.

"No." Violet responded with shock.

_So, he didn't make it to the carriages either. Where the hell are you, Harry?_, Violet thought.

"I can go back to the train and see if I can find him." Violet said.

_Maybe, I didn't search the train thorough enough_, Violet pondered.

"No, that wont be necessary considering you both are about twenty five minutes late." The teacher lectured.

The teacher ushered a carriage to come over and stop before Draco and Violet.

"Are we sharing a carriage?" Violet asked with panic.

"Yes, so that way we have some left over for the late students. Is that a problem?" the teacher inquired.

Violet was about to answer when Draco intercepted.

"No, this is fine." Draco answered with a slight smirk.

"Very well. Both of you have a safe ride and good luck this year."

_This year has just started out great_, Violet sighed at the contemplation.

They boarded the carriage, sitting far from each other as possible. The carriage started rocking as they traveled away from the checkpoint.

"You're such a kiss up." Violet remarked, looking off into the distance.

"Am not." He defended.

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to and you know it." Violet affronted as she glanced at him for a split second.

"What were you going to tell the teacher?" Draco asked.

"I was going to tell him that it is a problem considering I would have to sit with a boy who's ego is bigger then my bank account and is a ferret."

"Of course I have more money. With those clothes that you're wearing I'm surprised that you can still look half way decent." Draco smirked.

Violet glanced down at her pale blue sweeter that came off the shoulder a bit revealing the black straps of her tank top, underneath, her favorite fitted blue jeans and dark blue converse.

"Well not all of us can afford clothes made of animal skins." Violet commented with irritation.

"My clothes are not made of animal skins." He mentioned with a glare.

"Sure, tell that to the poop on your shoulder." Violet giggled while pointing a finger at his dirty shoulder. He glanced down with disgust as he saw a fresh pile.

"Even your clothes don't like you very much." Violet laughed.

_I guess the ride back to Hogwarts isn't going to be as bad as I thought_, Violet smiled.


End file.
